


When Scully's away...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder's Day [4]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully is investigating a case in Vegas. Mulder stays in the office- what will he get up to while Scully is gone? (Takes Place during Three of a Kind, season six.)





	1. Mulder's Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Scully or Agent Mulder. The show and its characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building   
Washington DC  
X Files unit  
Saturday 9:30am

Mulder was looking through the X Files cabinet for an old file on Arthur Dales when suddenly the old drawer of the X Files cabinet broke as he had pulled it out too far. After it broke every file that was in the drawer crashed to the floor, and Mulder spun around in panic looking towards the door, hoping no one saw that, especially not Scully. It would be so embarrassing if she was there. But she wasn’t. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief as he knelt down and began the ominous task of picking up the Files and organising them again. Where is Scully? Mulder thought. She should be in right now. But then again it was a Saturday, and if Scully wanted a day off then she could. Mulder didn’t have a problem with that.  
So he sighed and rolled up his shirt sleeves. All right Files, he thought. Let’s do this. 

Half an hour later, Mulder had the radio on and put on his shades as he danced to Bad to the Bone while he filed. He kept checking to see if Scully was at the doorway, but he hadn’t seen her at all so far that day. He checked again before sitting back down at his desk, put his feet up and pulled his drawer open to reveal a bag of sunflower seeds. Mulder decided he might as well make this rare opportunity worth while without Scully going on about tidying the place up. Besides I’m just having a break, he told himself as he opened the bag of seeds and placed it on the desk. He then took a few in his hand and leant back in his chair with a loud contented sigh. Scully doesn’t know what she’s missing, he thought with a grin as he munched on his seeds.


	2. Pencils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder finds a way to have fun...

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building   
Washington DC   
X Files Unit   
Saturday, 2:30pm 

As the day went on Mulder found himself getting more and more bored without Scully. He almost wished she were there nagging him to tidy the office up. But if she wanted a day off then he wasn’t going to disturb her. With a sigh Mulder hummed along to the radio which was playing walking in Memphis. Mulder had kept his shades on as he went back to filing. He mines being Elvis singing the words as he filed. Finally, ten minutes later he found the file he was looking for. He grinned in triumph and slammed the file onto his desk before continuing filing. He decided he was determined to impress Scully with his new found filing skills when she got back.   
Mulder’s fingers then fell on something sharp behind the pile of Files that he was putting away.   
“Ouch,” he complained as he sucked his finger. He moved the Files out the way to reveal a pack of pencils in a small pot. Pencils? Mulder asked himself with a raised eyebrow before looking up at the ceiling. It’s tempting, but he did just take down the other pencils from the ceiling the other day at Scully’s insistence. Mulder checked behind him to the door and once again, Scully wasn’t there. He listened for the elevator to ding and footsteps, but again, there was nothing but quiet.   
Ah what the Hell, Mulder decided as he gave in to his temptation. He grabbed all the pencils out of the pot and sat at his desk before placing them in a row together. He got out the pencil sharpener and began sharpening the pencils, vowing not to stop until they were all of the same length and sharpness. If Scully was having fun then he sure would too!


	3. Scully's return...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder continues to have fun when Scully returns...

FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
X Files Unit  
Sunday, 7pm

Mulder looked up at his TV screen as he sat behind his desk and munching on his seeds. He had decided to go all out and ordered a pizza for dinner which he had just grabbed from a nearby store. Now he was waiting for it to cool a little as he watched his videos on the office’s TV.  
He was watching a documentary on the military and Area 51 that he had stored away in the office a long time ago but never got round to watching.  
Then his cell rang. Mulder looked at the number and grinned. It was Candy from the agency. He loosened his tie and answered his cell. “Candy?” He asked. “Yes lover man. You wanted to speak to me?” Candy asked. Mulder grinned again. “Yes Candy. You know the effect your silky voice has on me,” he told her as he turned down the volume of his TV. “Oh you’re such a charmer aren’t you Foxy?” Candy asked sultry. Mulder chuckled. “I know, right?” He asked. Then just as he was about to say something, someone cleared their throat and he looked up in alarm. It was Scully, and she was standing outside by the door with her arms folded across her chest. “Uh, sorry Candy but I’m gonna have to go. Talk later,” he said hurriedly into his cell before ending the call and jumping up from his seat.  
“Scully, wasn’t expecting you back till Monday. Where were you?” he asked, as he straightened his tie.  
“Vegas,” Scully said as she made her way into the office. “Vegas? So you were partying at the weekend too?” Mulder asked. Scully raised an eyebrow. “Not quite,” she said, and Mulder listened as she told him what happened between her and the Gunmen. Mulder couldn’t help but grin when she finished but stopped when she gave him an annoyed look.  
“I see you’ve tided up,” she said. “Very good Mulder. But I see you had an interesting weekend too right?” Scully asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked to the pencils in the ceiling and grinned when her eyes fell on his cell phone. “With a certain someone too,” she teased. Mulder sighed as he found himself blushing. “But I did do filing,” he protested. Scully nodded and gave a resigned smile. “You certainly did. Thank you, Mulder,” she told him before giving him a quick and unexpected kiss on the cheek. For some reason Scully found herself missing Mulder that weekend, so it was only natural that she went straight to the office before going home.  
“Good night Mulder. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she said, before smiling and leaving the office. “You too Scully,” Mulder called after her before touching his cheek on the spot she had kissed him and smiled. Looks like she missed him too. Scully was always full of surprises. She always kept him guessing. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again if you've left a Kudos!


End file.
